The supposed Narrator of the KHR series
by NuttersAscend
Summary: Tsuna had gotten mixed up into a different role than what he was intended to become, due to mishaps from a 4th wall breaking company. If he becomes the Narrator, who's Vongola Decimo? Can Tsuna really be a narrator if he's such a trouble magnet?
1. Chapter 1

khr ain't mine

I do realize that I've got a heck lotta fanfics that seem interesting to me and they require a follow-up. But, yeah. Dunno what way next would be most interesting. Plus yeah, this idea interests me most right now.

I'm undecided on the status of the more serious of my works, cos the way they were vaguely going required my past self's mentality, which right now ain't happening. Plus, given my past track record, there was only one fic which I saw through the end... well that one sucked either way.

As usual, your reviews are well appreciated and encourage me to keep writing. Lately, I've been wondering if the one-liner A/N was needed or was it just clutter taking up story space. So if I've got stuff to say regarding the stories, they'll be up here. Else I'll just PM to questions and such.

K, onwards with the story ^^

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Cast for the role of a Narrator**

Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up earlier than he would, coming back to the real world from a rather strange dream.

'For a dream, it feels more like a revelation...' the groggy brunette thought.

In his dream, a low baritone filled bodiless voice spoke right at him as it prophecized,

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Rejoice! For you have been chosen to carry out a role befitting God himself!"

Tsuna circled his head all over the void, trying to pinpoint where the voice came from. It sounded almost omnidirectional and he wouldn't have even realized that he was the target if he hadn't been addressed.

"If you do not stop fidgeting, I'll behead you like a chicken!"

'Wouldn't that make things worse?!' but Tsuna still obeyed, a conditional reflex to that tone. He didn't know how the voice would settle things if he became the literal manifestation of a headless chicken, but he'd rather go along with the most peaceful resolution of the situation.

"Nice. Well, let's go onwards to more pressing matters.

We want to hire **you **as a narrator! There's no one but you who can fit the bill!" and a contract manifested in gold right in front of the brunette.

Faced with what seemed like the most unconventional job interview (?), Tsuna just played along. His life would be way more tiring if he took everything so seriously. Besides the teenagers that filled Namimori were downright absurd. He was of the opinion that adults were the more reasonable of the bunch.

"So, what am I supposed to be narrating over?"

"Dunno." said the callous omnipotent being. "We had a script for the story a while back... But an intern spilled coffee all over it, tripped over herself trying to minimize the damage, before finally flinging the damaged sheets over the shredder-"

Tsuna winced in empathy. The clumsy ones sure had it hard.

"Then our employees took her for barbeque since she seemed like she was getting an aneurysm from the incident..."

'Oh, she's got quite a nice company, doesn't she?'

"Then the supervisors, including I dropped in their _unpaid, on company time, unnotified _barbecue party and found out that their barbecue fuel had been the script shreds."

Tsuna didn't know where to start for that statement, so he instead opted to try an appease the increasingly irritated voice, saying,

"It shouldn't all be bad, right? Maybe those employees could help put the script back together-"

"I wish! Those guys didn't bother reading the script saying that it wasn't part of their contract! This is why I hate minimum wage workers! So what if we're a blacklisted company!? We're just like any other company, trying to maximize our profits while minimizing costs..."

"So those guys were having a party to get back at you, huh?" deadpanned an unamused Tsunayoshi.

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing! Well, is the narrator jig over then?"

"No way! We're still hiring you! We somewhat know that you appear a heck lotta times in the script, so you're definitely an important character."

"That doesn't mean that I'm a narrator, does it? Plus, I wouldn't know what to say or who are the important characters. I don't even know what the story is! You guys don't even know what it is, or anything about it!"

"That's not true. We know that the name of the story is Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

You should also be more flexible. Can't you go impromptu?-"

"Isn't there a limit for spewing bullshit as we go?! I don't even know where to start from..."

"You won't get anywhere being a negative Nancy. I bet that's why you're not popular."

"Personal attacks won't help me out either."

"Haven't you heard of lions throwing their cubs off cliffs to help them become stronger?"

"Maybe that's why they're quickly becoming an endangered species."

"That sass ain't helping your case either. Look, I'll cut you a deal.

I'll embed a radar of some sorts, with you as a reference. It'll help you detect people who have a strong character and are suitable to be the main characters.

As you get into the role, it'll give more details of the person or people you choose to narrate over. I'll even give you immunity against them and their enemies...

That way, you can do your narrative duty. How's that?"

"Ok... So, what's my salary?"

"... You get exposure and experience. That's invaluable and can help you out in the future, especially since it can help further relations and experiences with our company!

Plus, you're a minor and technically, we can't pay you wages for your service."

Tsuna realized that the script as fuel incident may have been premediated. It made sense with jerks like this as bosses.

"You know what, you can keep the job offer. There must be someone more apt for the role. I don't think I can handle such responsibility as of yet."

"Huh? But you're already employed."

"What?!-"

"We've agreed upon it earlier in our conversation-"

"That was just a verbal confirmation-"

"No, it was a verbal contract, but a contract nonetheless."

"You gotta be kidding-"

"Nope. You even heard about the situation and its details. That's all sensitive information. You'd be breaking confidentiality-"

"I didn't even know that that was sensitive information-"

"That's on you. If you had simply asked, I would have told you. But now you know too much for us to simply let you go."

"Is this why you're blacklisted?! You guys are definitely shady as hell!"

"That's so mean. We could sue you for slander."

"Sure, sue a powerless teenager for saying something that hits close to home. That _definitely _verifies your legitimacy."

"Glad to see that you see it our way."

"What timing to forget what sarcasm ever meant."

"Either way, it's not like you have nothing to do with us. We've even implanted the mc radar into you.

You already accepted a part of us deep inside you."

_"Don't you have a better way of putting that?!" _said the hysterical brunette, freaking out at the idea that something had been attached to him, worse yet, as a part of his internal organs.

"Don't be shy, kid. You're cute both inside and out..."

_"This is not the context in which I'd like to hear those words!"_

"I'd _love_ to stay and chat, but you've gotta wake up to face a brand new tomorrow."

* * *

Thus, Tsuna blinked over and over again, feeling a sense of dread at the overview of Namimori with bright lights at certain regions filling up his vision, every time he blinked.

He had a feeling it'd try mapping over regions further from Namimori if he got more comfortable in his 'role'.

Tsuna felt slightly like the cows in those movies which got abducted and experimented on by aliens.


	2. Chapter 2

khr ain't mine

hey there. Uni work made this update much longer than it was supposed to be, lol

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**What genre is it?**

If there was an omnipotent being that could implant things into your body from your dream, Tsuna wouldn't be the person to actively rebel against that being to test what were his leeways...

'I don't really need a radar to find out which people stand out in my life. I just need them to pick a person from them.' the brunette absentmindedly thought as he stuffed a slice of bread in his mouth, lost in thought. Middle school had started and he had unconsciously got into his usual school routine.

'There's Hibari-san. But, _he's Hibari Kyoya_! That guy's too much for me' he shuddered as he muffled a good bye to his mom, to kickstart his run to the school.

The thought that he was to somehow shadow the guy with a reputation so notorious, he was called the Demon of Namimori made him feel like he'd get a brain aneurysm in pursuing that kind of crazy talk. Frankly, there was no hope for his brain or his intelligence if he was stupid enough to stalk the violent prefect 24/7 365 days like paparazzi (_why was he recalling Lady Gaga here?_). Not to mention, what kind of hero would _that guy _be?

'No Tsuna, you can't get curious here!' the brunette frantically shook his head, bread still in his mouth as his mind trailed after a particularly distressing line of thought (_for both his mind and his body_). His mind was so busy, he forgot to chew and eat his breakfast.

If he shadowed that guy, would the story be one of horror or that of mystery? Well, one thing for sure- he'd be the victim.

'But, hmm... they told me that I won't die if I was the narrator for the hero's life...

No, no, no! Just because I won't die from it doesn't mean that I'm _masochistic_ all of a sudden!'

Then he saw that he reached his destination and was right in front the Namimori middle school gates, with the prefect apparently being on gate duty, looking bored out of his mind. His thoughts were still plaguing his mind and he suddenly came to a realization that he was running to school with a slice of bread, and was late to school.

The prefect glared at him when the school bell just rang at the moment and the teen spoke his classic "I'll bite you to death".

All Tsuna could think at the moment was that this was like a terribly cliche Shoujo manga and somehow it was going to be about the forbidden romance- Hero x Narrator. A romance between two people who were not to talk or interact with each other. It just wasn't meant to be.

Then he immediately made a recoiling expression, a gagging reflex that had been cultivated from seeing the sickeningly sweet love between his parents and the effect of being forced to read Shoujo mangas with his mom (who decided to exploit Tsuna's otaku hobbies for her amusement and for company)- which ended up making him spew the bread like it was a projectile, _right into the prefect's face_.

The guy stilled for a minute, but that was enough time for Tsuna's survivor instincts to kick in.

'...Well, I'm noping out of this shit! There's no way in hell am I waiting long enough for him to hit me with a shovel and bury me in a grave!'

He then ran into a crowd of poor, unsuspecting students.

'It's every man for himself!'

Needless to say, they never knew what hit them.

* * *

Tsuna was somewhat safe right now in his classroom. He learned the art of being invisible because you can't bully what ain't there. That was a solution he thought he could live with.

It would be beneficial if he was to narrate over someone else's life.

There were two people in his classroom who could be the star of the story. Sasagawa Kyoko, who he thought would be the perfect lead for a romance story. She was very similar to the protagonists of her mom's shojo mangas.

The other was Yamamoto Takeshi, who seemed like he'd make the story into one of those sports manga from the JUMP series.

'Sasagawa-chan is pretty nice. I mean, she's nice to me of all people. But if I choose her as the story's heroine, it'd be pretty much stalking her.

Then I'd run into her primary stalker, Mochida-senpai. Man, that'd be painful as heck.

Plus Kurokawa-san's too fierce. She might glare me to death to even attempt at narrating Sasagawa-san's life.'

He then glanced at Yamamoto, who immediately picked up on the stare and gave him a cheerful wave.

'Yamamoto's... a bit too perceptive. Can you even stalk a guy like that without notice? Plus he's surrounded by people all the time and some of them have a bone to pick with my existence.

That, and somehow...' he looked at the smile the jock put up as he laughed at a friend's joke.

'it doesn't feel right...'

Tsuna sighed a bit.

'There's Sasagawa Ryohei too. The guy's pretty clueless and whatever he does won't affect my lifestyle. His life doesn't mix in with mine so he'd never have to actually interact with me.

I just wish that maybe there was someone who played a part in these guys' life. That dude would be the ideal 'hero' of the story.' the brunette mulled while his last thread of thought hit close to home.

To start his new supposed double life, Tsuna headed to the 3rd floor of the school- where the 3rd years were. He had intended to scope out his intended target.

Just then, loud shrieking was heard from the staff room. The brunette's curiosity won over him and he moved closer to the room to hear better.

"Sasagawa Ryohei! What on earth is it with the answers for the class pop test?!"

Tsuna imagined that it was a case like any typical JUMP shonen hero- dumb as a brick, has heck lotta guts and willpower to make the impossible possible-

"You tore through the paper with that blunt pencil of yours! How did you even manage to do it?!"

"Sensei, you told me that I should give it my all for each and every test right?! I got so moved by that, I wanted to put all my strength into my tests, just like I do for our team's boxing matches!"

"...What I don't get is how you managed to tear through the paper at each and every letter in the paper. How do you even do that with a blunt pencil? I don't even know.

If it just had a huge hole in the middle I would better accept it, but what is this?! I was invigilating your class...

You looked like you were writing... well, if I squint, you looked like you were writing. I should have stopped you when I looked at the intensity with which you were taking the test.

I feel like just from today, we should add the term assaulting test papers... But from the results, was it carving test papers?"

Tsuna looked at how increasingly confused the teacher was being as her monologue progressed and had a feeling that things may not be smooth sailing if he narrated this dude's story.


End file.
